Saving Sam
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: takes place after the second book. SPOILERS! gives away ending of second book. Six helps Sam out with his predicament.better summary inside.  rated t for violence.


**For all you people who ignored my warning who have NOT read the second book, let me catch you up. Four's chest got stolen by the Mogadorians and him and Sam went back to their lair in West Virginia to get it back. Sam gets captured by the Mogadorians, and when The Power of Six ends, he is still trapped. **

**My story starts after all the numbers have been rounded together and they are planning to attack the cave in West Virginia to defeat ****Setrákus Ra and save Sam. Not necessarily in that order. This story is written from the point of view of Six. **

**Enjoy :P**

I looked around me. We were deep into a fight with the Mogadorians in their cave lair in West Virginia. To my left I see John throwing green lava balls at oncoming Mogs destroying several in each hit. On my right I see Crayton plowing down row after row of them with his machine gun. He shoots one in the head and there is an explosion of blood and gore followed by the Mog's body turning into a cloud of ash. I hear an explosion nearby and the lights flicker momentarily. Nine and Eight have managed to turn off the power. Good. Now it's my turn.

I turn around just in time to stab a Mogadorian in the throat causing him to burst into a pile of ash that disperses and lands at my feet. I turn invisible and run towards my destination. I think back to the time when I was kept here. It seems like such a far away memory, but at the same time, it is so vivid it is hard to believe that it didn't happen just yesterday. I remember all the time I was stuck here; nearly half a year. I remember running away from those horrible cells, seeing the dead animals at the opening of the cave. But this time it's different. I am going towards the place that they kept me for all that dreaded time. I am here to save Sam.

When I was told what had happened to him, I wasn't sure what to think. I cried for the first time in years. As I open the door that leads to the prisoners room, I can only pray that he is still alive. As I walk down the long hallway, I see so many sad faces. I almost wish I could set them all free. No one deserves to be subjected to such terrors as the Mogadorians. But that is not why I am here.

I am halfway down. A lump is starting to form in my chest, and it is all I can do to keep myself from calling Sam's name. I can't afford to give away my position just yet. Horrible images violate my mind. I remember all the terrible implements of torture the Mog had laid out when he was trying to get information out of me and Katarina. Were they using those on him? I try to shake the thoughts but they are stuck in my mind. Sam being killed. Sam being tortured.

I am starting to feel a bit shaky inside and then I turn to my left. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Sam is standing up gripping the door of the cell. He looks slightly pale and he is looking back and forth. He must hear all the commotion coming from outside, not to mention the blue force field was no longer shining on his cell door. He knows we are here. I appear, and he smiles almost immediately.

"Six!" he shouts excitedly, "I'm so glad you're here. You're not going to believe-" I put my finger to my mouth and he stops talking. He just nods and smiles again, relief on his face. Somewhere inside me I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I was beyond happy to have Sam back. I put my hand on the door and concentrated deeply, using my telekinesis to open the door. Somewhere I felt a few small latches turning and then I heard a loud click. I opened the door and Sam walked out.

Instinctively without thinking I pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged me back and it felt like the world stopped. I couldn't believe that I had Sam back, and he was here standing in my arms as I hugged him. Something inside me melted. I had been so worried about him. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him and he kissed me back after a few seconds. Our lips broke apart after a moment or two. I felt him smile brightly, and I happiness rose inside my heart. I had missed him so much.

Out of nowhere he pulled away from me and grabbed the sword off my hip. I turned frantically just in time to see him stab a Mogadorian through the chest. It burst into a pile of ash and fell to the floor. Several more Mogadorians burst into the room. I pulled a blaster off my back and began shooting them. Sam picked up the gun from the Mog he had killed and joined me.

One came up behind him and I quickly shot it. He turned around, shock on his face, and saw the pile of ash on the ground. Once he realized what had happened he went back to shooting Mogadorians mercilessly, a grin on his face. I smiled beside him and helped him kill row after row of Mogs. When we ran out of ammo, we just picked up one of the other guns belonging to one of the dead Mogadorians.

Eventually, we managed to make it out of the Mogadorians sight. I grabbed Sam's hand and we turned invisible, but not before I saw him blush. I was in quite a predicament now. In fact it was so bad that I was actually thinking about _boys_ while I was supposed to be kicking Mogadorian ass to the middle of the next millennium. I whispered to Sam next to me.

"Is your dad here?" I asked him, recalling that as the reason he had gotten captured in the first place.

"No," he said quietly, and I could tell he was disappointed.

We walked out towards the others, and just managed to kill a Mog that was behind John in time. Marina was busy healing Eight over on the side and Crayton was defending them, shooting down every Mog that dared get close to them. Five and Seven were to my right back to back killing Mogadorians by the dozen. And Nine was using his antigravity to run over Mogadorian heads, shooting them as they looked up in confusion, not seeing the blast until it was too late. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I decapitated a Mog with a shot to the neck. I love this job.

I don't know how many Mogs we killed that day, but Setrákus Ra wasn't there. We headed out of the cave feeling accomplished. We were all a bit beat up, but more or less, we were ok. We checked into a hotel an hour or so away to rest for a night. Marina healed us all up, and pretty soon, we were all feeling pretty good. Sam smiled at me from across the room, and I immediately felt calm. We might not have defeated the merciless Mogadorian leader, but our fight wasn't fruitless. We did have Sam back, after all.

**The end! Yay! So what do you think? Did I do a good job? R&R please!**


End file.
